


Кошмары  и грезы

by KayLinn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLinn/pseuds/KayLinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- А в Амане нам кошмары никогда не снились…<br/>- Если ты будешь со мной, то и тут не будут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошмары  и грезы

Амраса разбудили громкие тревожные крики. С трудом раскрыв отяжелевшие ото сна веки, он поспешно натянул одежду и выскочил из шатра. Дым… кругом дым… кто-то кричит...что это? Ночное небо словно рассвело кровавым рассветом. Нет, это не был рассвет. Это пылали алым заревом белоснежные лебеди тэлери, тлели их вышитые шелковые паруса… Вместо прекрасных кораблей остались лишь обугленные остовы. Отец стоял молча, сжав в нитку изломанные безумной улыбкой тонкие губы. Рядом с ним были такой же бледный и молчаливый Куруфинвэ и остальные братья. Только не хватало одной темно-рыжей макушки… Питьо! Питьо! Где ты, брат? Брат!

\- Брат!

Амрас резко вскочил и увидел перед собой обеспокоенное лицо старшего. Никакого дыма и огня… Слава Эру.

\- Тэльво, что случилось? Тебе что-то снилось? Ты кричал.

\- Да… кошмар приснился, - Амрас поежился и зябко обхватил себя за плечи. – Прости, что разбудил.

\- Ничего страшного, - улыбнулся Амрод, тряхнув взлохмаченной головой. – Мне тоже кошмар снился. Про то, что я Нэрвен в любви признавался… Ужас, да?

\- Не то слово, - рассмеялся Амрас. Рядом с братом ночные страхи таяли и бежали во тьму от его ответного звонкого смеха.

\- И вот как тут теперь уснуть? – продолжал сетовать Питьо. – Только глаза прикрою – и вижу ее. Смотрит так, будто съесть хочет …Бедный Финрод, не повезло же ему с сестрой. Как хорошо, что у меня есть Амбарусса.

\- И у меня. Каждому по одному Амбаруссе.

\- Страшный сон был?

\- Очень, - тихо признался Амрас, придвигаясь ближе. Дальше он рассказывать не собирался, а Амрод и не просил. Просто приобнял за плечо, согревая и успокаивая. Его руки были не горячими, а приятно теплыми и такими родными, даря долгожданное, а потому бесценное ощущение защищенности и безопасности.

\- А в Амане нам кошмары никогда не снились…

\- Если ты будешь со мной, то и тут не будут, - пробормотал Амрас, обнимая брата в ответ.

\- Как скажешь, - Питьо с улыбкой потрепал его по волосам и прижал к себе чуть сильнее. – Я всегда буду рядом и буду защищать своего младшего братишку, обещаю.

От этих слов в его груди разлилось приятное тепло, как от праздничного вина с пряностями. Амрас расслабленно опустил голову на плечо Амрода, уткнувшись лицом во взъерошенные медные пряди. В это время его собственную шевелюру продолжали немилосердно трепать и лохматить тонкие пальцы брата, то ли заплетая, то ли запутывая.

Раньше, в детстве, он бы уже возмутился, отобрал свои драгоценные волосы и начал очередную потасовку. Но сейчас он просто наслаждался этой идиллией, казавшейся настолько хрупкой и невесомой, что ее могло разрушить даже неосторожное движение. Поэтому он сидел неподвижно, позволяя Амроду издеваться над его прической.

Амрас и сам не заметил, как руки брата стали поглаживать его по спине. Вздрогнув, он чуть отстранился и удивленно прошептал:

\- Питьо?..

Вместо ответа Амрод чуть улыбнулся и наклонился к его губам.

Амрас знал это лицо и эти губы всю свою жизнь, но даже подумать не мог, что от их прикосновения может так замирать сердце. А уже через мгновение ему казалось, будто раньше тоже было так. И объятия, и опаляющее шею дыхание, и сбивчивый шепот… и тихое «люблю», сказанное то ли вслух, то ли по осанвэ.

Поцелуи оставались на губах горьковатым медом и немного (откуда только взялся?) пеплом. В загустевшем воздухе как в янтаре застывали слова и тихие, приглушенные стоны. Все тело горело от прикосновений. Как корабли во сне, невольно подумал Амрод, но тут же позабыл об этом, когда губы брата снова накрыли его собственные. Они пили дыхание друг друга, дарили себя и принимали в дар... Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока, опустошенные до звона в ушах, они не уснули, так и не разрывая сплетенных рук.

Проснувшись, Амрас первым делом почувствовал непривычный холод. Протянув руку, он попытался коснуться брата, но вместо теплого тела пальцы схватили только холодное походное одеяло. Раскрыв глаза, Амрас с недоумением огляделся по сторонам. Никого. Осознание тяжелой волной накатило на него, сминая и оглушая. Он тихо застонал, как от сильной боли, и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Непрошеные слезы жгли глаза, словно едкий дым. Страшный сон оказался не менее страшной явью. А успокоившие его грезы – простым самообманом. Его брат, его Амбарусса, был уже мертв.

Никогда не заживет рубец на том месте, где раньше было живое горячее сердце, а теперь лишь подернутые пеплом угли. Так же, как никогда больше Амрод не заговорит с ним, не улыбнется, не взъерошит волосы привычным жестом... И так никогда и не скажет такое желанное и волнующее "люблю".


End file.
